Cuando Eres Adolecente
by Angel Bunny Mlp
Summary: La típica rutina de un joven de 13 años cambia inesperadamente cuando conoce a una chica por la que tiene sentimientos únicos ¿podrá decirle lo que siente?
1. Capítulo 1:Amor A Primera Vista

Cuando Eres Adolescente

Capitulo 1:Amor a primera vista.

Me llamo Ángel,tengo 13 años y vivo en Capital Federal,Buenos Aires, siempre como todos los días a la escuela Pegasus no siempre hay algo nuevo o interesante allí.Casi siempre voy emocionado,pero hay un problema y es que siempre mis compañeros me joden por razones estúpidas como gustos musicales,cuando acoto algo o cuando defiendo a alguien que están molestando y en algunas ocasiones me ,muchos pensaran que es duro ser yo,pero hoy sera diferente porque me contaron que iban a venir nuevos alumnos a mi escuela y mi clase no es la excepción.

Ángel:(Roncando)No,no lo aléjate de mi (roncando)

Papá de Ángel:Hijo levantate,tenes que ir a ala escuela.

Ángel:(Roncando)

Papá de Ángel:Ángel

Ángel:(Roncando)

Papá de Ángel:¡Ángel!

Ángel:(Roncando)

Papá de Ángel:¡Ángel!

Ángel:(Roncando)

Papá de Ángel:Se acabo,me canse(lo levanta de los brazos)

Ángel:¿eh? ¿Pero qué?

Papá de Ángel:Arriba,tenés escuela hoy.

Ángel:ok,ok ya me levanto

(15 minutos más tarde…)

Ángel:Chau papá-dice medio cansado

Papá de Ángel:Chau,tene cuidado-dice preocupado

Ángel:Ok,nos vemos-dice ya completamente despierto

(Cierra la puerta suavemente y se va corriendo a la escuela.20 minutos más tarde…)

Ángel:Uff (Se detiene a respirar)...bueno,creo que podría entrar.(Entra pero no hay nadie)...Me pregunto ¿dónde estarán?

Chica:¡A un lado inútil!

Ángel:¿¡Pero qué!?

(Ambos chocan y caen al suelo)

Chica:Oye,¿qué te sucede?-dice furiosa.

Ángel:¿Yo? Tu fuiste la que choco conmigo-dice en un tono algo calmado.

Chica:Como sea.(Se queda mirando a Ángel)

Ángel:¿Eh? ¿estas bien?-pregunta preocupado.

Chica:Si,si estoy bien.

Ángel:¿Te vas a quedar en el piso?-dice burlándose.

Chica:Si,me voy a quedar aquí sola-responde sarcástica.

Ángel:Bueno,como quieras-le dice a la muchacha mientras se aleja lentamente.

Chica:No,vuelve,era broma-dice preocupada.

Ángel:Ok (Se acerca lentamente hacia ella)

(Los dos recogen los libros que se le habían caído a la joven muchacha,El toma el de matemáticas,Ella el de literatura,y cuando solo quedaba uno ambos lo tomaron)

Pegasister:Jeje,que coincidencia,por cierto me llamo Pegasister-dice nerviosa.

Ángel:Soy Ángel-dice el muchacho ya todo sonrojado.

(Suena el timbre)

Pegasister:¡Tengo que irme! (Toma sus cosas y se va corriendo) ¡Adiós Ángel!-dice la joven.

Ángel:¡Adiós! Uff...que chica...¿dije eso en voz alta?(Se va corriendo hacia el aula de francés)

Ángel:Al fin llegue...nada extraño...¿hmmm?...ñe(va y se sienta al fondo de la fila de la izquierda,junto a las ventanas,solo)

Pegasister:(Se sienta a su lado sin mirarlo)Escucha tu haces la tarea y yo me copio,¿de acuerdo?-dice en un tono firme.

Ángel:(Salta de su asiento emocionado)¿¡Pegasister!?-dice feliz.

Pegasister:¿¡Ángel!? ¿qué...qué haces aquí?-dice un poco nerviosa la muchacha.

Ángel:¿qué no es obio?,tengo francés-dice en un tono tranquilo y sereno.

Pegasister:Je je que incomodo…-dice avergonzada.

Chica:¡Pegasister!-grita una chica corriendo a toda velocidad a lo lejos.

Ángel:¿Ehh? ¿qué demo…?(la joven muchacha tira a Ángel de su asiento)

Chica:Ups,lo siento-dice avergonzada.

Pegasister:¿Qué pasa?-dice curiosa.

(Ángel seguía en el suelo mareado y confundido)

Pegasister:Ehh...¿Ángel? ¿estas bien?-pregunta preocupada

Ángel:Si,si estoy bien-responde el joven aun aturdido por la caí cierto ¿la conoces?-pregunta mientras se acaricia la cabeza.

Pegasister:Si,es una amiga-responde contenta.

Princess:Lo siento,creo que me deje llevar-dice con una sonrisa dibujada en su llamo Princess.

Pegasister:Este…-dice nerviosa.

Princess:Y ella es Bright,Bright el es Ángel-dice sonriendo.

Ángel:Encantado.

Bright:Igualmente-dice cortésmente.(Hace una pausa y mira a Pegasister)

Bright:¡Pegasister,tienes una cita con el destino!-exclama mientras es observada por toda la clase.Y ese destino se llama centro comercial.(Toma el brazo de la muchacha y la arrastra)

Pegasister:Adiós…-dice en un tono seco,pero significativo.

(De repente el chico sentado en frente de Ángel le dice en voz baja…)

Chico:¿Así qué es tu novia?

Ángel:¿Qué? ¿hablas enserio si apenas la conozco?-dice sonrojado.

Chico:Como sea...oye los chicos y yo decidimos ir al centro comercial ahora ¿qué dices?.

Ángel:De ninguna manera,sabés muy bien que hoy tengo que trabajar Franco.

Franco:Vamos te prometo que sera rá ás tu trabajas ahí...y tal vez veamos a Pegasister-le susurra al oído.

Ángel:ok iré,pero solo porque me convenciste con el del trabajo.

Franco:Si,como digas-le dice tapándose la boca intentando no reir.

(15 Minutos más tarde…)

lista:Tomas…

Tomas:Presente.

Franco: Lucas ...

Lucas: Regalo.

Franco: Longhi ...

Longhi: Presente.

Franco:Ángel…

Ángel:Presente.

Franco:Bueno,creo que no vino es una lastima-dice ignorándolo.

Ángel:Pero,aquí estoy-dice sin entender nada.

Franco:Lo se,solo te estaba haciendo una broma.

Lucas:Bueno...¿ya podemos entrar?

Ángel:En realidad nosotros dos los engañamos-dice con una sonrisa dibujada.

Tomas:¿Qué?

Franco:Solo lo acompañamos para que vaya a trabajar.

Longhi:...ENSERIO!

Ángel:Tranquilo,recuerda que esta noche vamos a tener una salida todos juntos.

Longhi:(Toma aire y exala)Buen punto-dice ya calmado.

Ángel:Ok,Adios los veo esta noche-dice mientras se despide.

(Cuando se van todos…)

Ángel:...}¿En serio estoy ansioso de que Pegasister este aquí?

Fin ...

Gracias por leer mi fic me estuve esforzando durante días y al fin termine el primer capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2:El Reencuentro

Cuando eres adolescente

capitulo 2:El reencuentro

Ángel:(Entra en el shopping)Bueno,al fin llegue...(mira su reloj)Bueno tengo 30 minutos antes de ir al trabajo ¿qué hacer?¿qué hacer?-se preguntaba mientras hacia ritmo con su pie derecho(se acerca a una juguetería)hmmm…

(Siete minutos más tarde…)

Ángel:Ok,veamos...(se fija en los estantes uno por uno)Creo que no hay nada,un momento...(empieza a revolver todo el estante)Aja,sabia que algo había...pero...si alguien me ve...¡ya se!(toma el peluche,va a la caja registradora y lo pone sobre el mostrador en frente de la empleada)

Ángel:Hola,quisiera comprar este ejemplar de un…

Empleada:Ehhh...¿un pony?-pregunta la jover mujer mientras intenta no mirar el pony.

Ángel:(se quedo helado)...es para mi prima-dice nervioso.

Empleada:Ok,como digas-dice algo 100 pesos

Ángel:Esta bien (le da el dinero y pone el pony en una bolsa)

(Un tiempo después…)

Ángel:(Sube por las escaleras)...(mira su reloj)Bien,me quedan 5 minutos,llego justo a tiempo-dice tranquilo y seguro de si mismo.

(Entra en un local de Mcdonalds)

Ángel:Llegue…-dice cansado.

Empleado:A tiempo como siempre-dice feliz-¿Qué tal te a ido?-pregunta el joven empleado.

Ángel:Bien la verdad,¿y tu Tobias?

Tobias:Muy bien,todo tranquilo,oye…Franco me dijo que conociste a una chica ¿es linda?-le pregunta haciendo una cara de pato.

Ángel:...Si,si conocí una chica…-dice nervioso.

Tobias:¿Y?¿cómo es?

Ángel:(Suspira)Es hermosa,encantadora,genial,asombrosa…

Tobias:Ok,ok ya entendi,bueno creo que tenemos que ponernos a trabajar.

Ángel:De acuerdo,a trabajar se a dicho-dice con confianza.

(10 minutos después…)

Ángel:Gracias,vuelva pronto,siguiente…(se queda mudo)

Pegasister:Hola quisieramos ordenar 5 cajitas felices...(se queda muda)

Ambos:¿¡Tu!?

Ángel:¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta nervioso.

Pegasister:Vengo a comer aquí,duh ¿y tu?

Ángel:Trabajo aquí,obio.

Pegasister:De acuerdo…

Ángel:Enseguida vengo con su orden.

Pegasister:Esta bien.

(Momentos más tarde…)

Ángel:Aqui esta lo que ordenaron-dice sonriente.

Pegasister:Gracias ¿cuánto te debo?

Ángel:463 pesos.

Pegasister:¿¡Que!?

Ángel:Es broma jaja (se acerca al oido de Pegasister) es gratis-le susurra.

Pegasister:¿!Enserio!?-pregunta sorprendida

Ángel:Si,no es nada.

Pegasister:Gracias (lo abraza) adios nos vemos mañana.

Ángel:Adios...(se le queda mirando mientras se aleja)

(Unas horas más tarde…)

Ángel:Y bien ¿cómo la pasaron?

Franco:Bien la verdad.

Lucas:Bueno ya tenemos que irnos,adios.

Ángel:Adios los veo mañana (entra a su casa…) (ve a sus padres dormidos en el sofá) (va a su habitación y coloca el peluche de rarity en una repisa junto a un peluche del conejito Ángel)Otro más...(prende la tele,la mira por 5 minutos y la apaga) (se acuesta boca arriba mientras mira al techo)...¿Sera qué…? Es cierto...estoy enamorado de Pegasister.


	3. Chapter 3:El Reinado De Ochman

Cuando Eres Adolescente

Atención los personajes en este fic no me pertenecen,al menos la gran mayoría,se recomienda discreción.

Hace mucho que no actualizo,perdón es que estuve muy ocupado y han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida cotidiana,como sea.

Yayyyyy Argentínaaaaaaaaa ewe La Copa América llego para quedarse,felicitaciones a las 8 selecciones que pasaron a los cuartos de final nwn ahora les deseo lo mejor a cada una de ellas,un saludo a todos los Paraguayos,Argentinos,Chilenos,Bolivianos,Uruguayos,Brasileños,Colombianos y Peruanos,sus países pasaron,pero aun falta mucho.

Capitulo 3:El reinado de Ochman.

(Al día siguiente…)

Ángel:(Camina por los pasillos de la escuela)

Chica:(Aparece enfrente de Ángel)¿Así que tu eres Ángel?

Ángel:Si¿por qué preguntas?

Chica:Por nada es que Pegasister me dijo sobre ti anoche por teléfono-dice con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara.

Ángel:¿¡Enserio!? Digo genial jeje-dice sonrojado y feliz.

Pinkisita:Si,por cierto momi me llamo Pinkisita.

Ángel:Mucho gusto ¿y qué es eso de momi?

Pinkisita:Muy facil,a todos mis amigos les digo así.

Ángel:...¿amigos?

Pinkista:Exacto,ya somos amigos (le da un abrazo)

Ángel:Emm...¿Pinkisita?-pregunta el joven un poco nervioso.

Pinkisita:¿Si nuevo mejor amigo?-dice aún sonriendo.

Ángel:¿Podrías soltarme ya por favor?

Pimkisita:Ups,jeje creo que exagere-dice avergonzada.

Ángel:Ok(alguien le toca el hombro)(se da vuelta y se queda como una estatua)...(eran Pegasister,Bright,Princess y otras dos chicas)

Pegasister:...Hola...(mira al suelo y luego a el)

Bright:¿Pegasister? ¿Ángel?-pregunta mientras se rasca la cabeza tratando de entender la situación.

Chica:Déjamelo a mi,oigan encontré una Rainbow Dash en el suelo,ahora me la quedare-dice maliciosamente.

Ambos:¡Eso es mio! (se miran fijamente)

Bright:Andrea ¿quién lo diría? resulto-dice mientras mira a su amiga.

Chica:Si,la verdad no dude de ti ni un segundo-dice convencida de su amiga.

Andrea:Jeje,pues muchas gracias cony.

Pinkisita:Eh...chicas.

Las tres:Si…

Pinkisita:Fíjense en esos dos…-dice mientras los señala.

Ángel:...(le agarra el hombro a Pegasister)

Pegasister...¿Ángel?¿a ti también te gusta…?-dijo algo nerviosa.

Ángel:(Abraza a Pegasister)Si,a mi también me gusta (la suelta y le da un beso en la mejilla)

(Todas las chicas se encontraban en estado de shock)

Pegasister:(Se quedo quieta por unos segundos)Pensé que te ibas a burlar de mi en cuanto lo supieras(lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla)

(Ángel se empezó a sonrojar mientras las demás chicas seguían sin poder creerlo)

Chica:Hola chi...(se dirige a los dos tórtolos y los separa inmediatamente)

Pegasister:¿Shooting? ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?-dice nerviosa.

Shooting:Asegurándome de que no estés haciendo ninguna tonteria-dice mientras agarra el brazo a Ángel.

Ángel:...¿Eh?...¿qué paso?-dice confundido.

Shooting:No te hagas el inocente,se que estabas abrazando a mi mejor amiga-dice bastante enfurecida.

Pegasister:Shooting,creo que no entiendes,Ángel solo estaba…

(es interrumpida por Shooting)

Shooting:...Abusando de ti,lo se.

Pinkisita:3…2...1…

(Shooting le da una cachetada a Ángel dejandolo en el suelo…)

Ángel:¡Ahhhhhh!¿¡por qué hiciste eso!?-exclamo mientras tratabade aliviar el dolor.

Andrea:Ellos solo se abrazaban,nada más.

Shooting:¿Eso es cierto Pegy?

Pegasister:Si,es cierto.

Shooting:Ups,ehh...lo siento-dice mientras lo ayuda a levantarse.

Ángel:Gracias...¿acaso la llamaste Pegy?

Shooting:¡Nadie,repito nadie,le dice Pegy exacpto yo! ¿¡entendiste!?-dice con tono amenazdor.

Ángel:Si,señorita-dice mientras se ponia derecho y ponia la mano derecha en su frente como si fuese un soldado.

Pegasister:ehh...¿qué acaba de pasar?-dice confundida.

Ángel:Creeme,no yo lo se.

Pegasister:Bueno...nos vemos luego...-le dice algo sonrojada.

Ángel:Si...nos vemos luego...-dice tambien sonrojado.

(Se seguian mirando a los ojos mutuamente sin razón alguna)

Ángel:Oye...se que apenas nos conocemos,pero...-dice nervioso.

(Ángel hizo una pausa y tomó saliba)

Pegasister:Si...?-dice mirandolo mientras se corria el cabello.

Ángel:¿¡Qui-quisieras te-tener u-una ci-cita con-conmigo!?

(Todas se quedaron como estatuas sin decir ni una palabra)

Pegasister:(Tomó saliba)...S-si,si claro-dice alegre y nerviosa.

(Shooting intenta golpear a Ángel,pero Bright,Andrea y Pinkisita la sujetaban de la cabeza a los pies)

(Suena el timbre)

Pegasister:Bueno,tengo que...

Ángel:...Si,yo tambien asi que...

Pegasister:¿Nos vemos después de la escuela?

Ángel:Por supuesto.

(Se abrazan,se dan un beso en la mejilla y se saludan)

Pegasister:¡Adios! ¡nos vemos!

Ángel:¡Adios! ¡cuidate!

(20 Minutos más tarde en educación física...)

Entrenador:Muy bien-dice mirando a ambos lados-Dividanse en dos equipos.

Books:¡Ángel! ¡por aquí!-dice mientras levanta la mano un chico de piel amarilla,cabello verde con partes verde agua,camisa negra, pantalones azules y una bufanda negra y gris.

Ángel:(Se acerca) Eh...¿y a qué jugaremos hoy? Dejenme adivinar...¿voley otra vez?

Paint:En realidad no...-responde un chico de piel azul,pelo amarillo y violeta,de pantalones negros,camisa blanca y chaleco rojo.

Ángel:Emmm...¿entonces?

Rain:Futbol-responde un chico de piel naranja,pelo negro y rojo,camisa gris,jeans como para ir a un asalto(No me refiero a un robo,un asalto acá en Argentina quiere decir una fiesta de cumpleaños a partir de los 13 Xd)

Ángel:(Se queda mudo unos instantes)...¿Futbol? ¿lo dices de verdad?

Rain:Si ¿por?

Ángel:Nada,nada.

(5 Minutos más tarde...)

Rain:¡Books,ve a cabezear!-grita mientras prepara el corner.

Books:¡Entendido!-responde poniendo el pulgar hacia arriba.

(Rain patea,pero el portero la agarra)

Portero:¡Ochman ve al area!-exclama mientras señala Ángel.

Ochman:¡Pasala!-grita mientras recibe la pelota,era un chico de 15 años con cabello castaño camisa negra,pantalones azules y piel naranja claro(Para ser más claro tenia el mismo tono de piel que applejack,pero la del mundo humano)

Paint:¡Ven aquí!-grita y medio segundo después se lo lleva puesto en el area.

Entrenador:(Silbato)¡Penal!(Le saca la tarjeta amarilla)

Ochman:¡Eh! Saquele la roja,¿no ve cómo me dejo? ¿esta ciego usted o qué?-dice quejandose.

Entrenador:¿Cómo dijo? Aquí tienes tu tarjeta (Le saca la amarilla) ahora patea y deja de quejarte.

Ochman:Esta bien-dice mientras pone la pelota a 12 pasos de la porteria.

Ángel:(Empieza a estirar un poco)Vamos,patea-dice provocativo mientras hace una seña con los dedos para que venga.

Ochman:Ya voy enano (retrodece un poco) te vas a arrepentir de haber dicho eso-dice con tono amenazador.

Ángel:Lo dudo.

Entrenador:(Silbato)

(Ochman patea a la izquierda,pero Ángel logra mandarla al lateral)

Ochman:...(Se agarra la cabeza como diciendo "no te la puedo creer")

Ángel:Te lo dije.

(Rain se escapa por la derecha,manda el centro...cabeza Books...¡y gol!)

(75 Minutos más tarde...)

Entrenador:(Silbato) No más,se termino el partido ha ganado el equipo de Paint.

Paint:Buen partido-dice mientras le da la mano a todos los integrantes del equipo rival.

Books:Buen centro-dice mientras le da la mano a Rain.

Rain:De nada,¡Ángel!

Ángel:(Se da la vuelta) ¿Hmmm?

Rain:Buena atajada-dice mientras levanta el pulgar.

Ángel:Gracias,buena cabezazo Books.

Books:Gracias,no fue nada.

(En el vestuario...)

Ochman:(Se acerca Ángel...el que malpiensa lo mato ewe)

Ángel:(Se da la vuelta) ¿¡Pero qué demo...!?

(Ochman golpea a Ángel en el estomago,lo tira al suelo y le pisa el pecho)

Ochman:Con que haciendote el heroe ¿no es asi?

Ángel:(Toz)No...puedo...respirar...

(Ochman le retira el pie del pecho,lo levanta y le da una patada a las costillas)

Ángel:¡Ahhh!-gritaba de dolor mientras se revolcaba en el suelo.

Ochma:Por tu bien espero que te quedes ahi,claro a menos que quieras otra golpiza-dice mientras se retira del vestuario.

Paint:(Entra al vestuario) ¡Ángel! ¿dónde estas...?-mira al suelo y lo encuntra mal herido.

Ángel:...Ayuda...-dice en tono bajo

Paint:¿Qué te paso?

Ángel:(Toz)...Ochman...

Paint:Ese bastardo...ven dejame levantarte-dice mientras toma su brazo y lo pone encima de sus hombros.

(Afuera del colegio...)

Paint:¡Pinkisita! ¡Cony!-grita mientras ayuda a Ángel a caminar hacia donde estaban ellas.

Cony:¿¡Qué paso!?-exclama preocupada.

Pinkisita:Dejame ayudarte-dice mientras toma el otro brazo de Ángel y lo coloca sobre sus hombros.

(Cuando llegan a las esquina...)

Cony:¡Shooting!-grita desesperada.

Shooting:(Se da la vuelta) ¿¡Pero qué te paso!?

Paint:Fue Ochman,el...

(Ochman le da una patada en las piernas a Paint dejandolo en suelo)

Ochman:Vaya,vaya tal parece que no me has hecho caso.

(Empuja a Pinkisita y a Cony,toma el brazo de Ángel y le da un codazo en la muñeca)

Ángel:¡Ahhhhh!-grito el joven mientras intentaba liberarse.

Shooting:Dejalo-dice apretando ambos puños.

Ochman:¿O sino qué? ¿acaso vas a golpearme? Uy,mira como tiemblo.

(Shooting da una voltereta de forma que con sus piernas tomo el cuello de Ochman para después lanzarlo contra una madera que habia ahi cerca,de forma que se rompio por el impacto)

Ochman:Ok,ok me rindo.

Shooting:Ahora vete.

(Ochman sale corriendo como loco)

Shooting:¿Estas bien?-dice mientras le da la mano a Ángel.

Ángel:Si,pero algo adolorido-dice mientras toma el brazo de Shooting y se levanta.

Paint:¿¡Y yo qué!?

Pinkisita:Permiteme-dice mientras lo ayuda a levantarse.

Paint:Gracias,te lo agradezco.

Pinkisita:No es nada-dice con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara.

Shooting:Escucha,se que vas a necesitar ayuda medica asi que le a Pegy lo que ocurrio ¿de acuerdo?

Ángel:De acuerdo-dice medio desilucionado.

Shooting:Mira,aqui tienes el telefono de Pegy por si la quieres llamar ¿ok?-dice mientras le da el numero anotado en un papel.

Ángel:Muchas gracias Shooting.

Cony:Este es un final feliz-dice sonriente.

Pinkisita:Venga ya hay que festejar,vamos por helado yo invito.

Todos:¡Siiii!-dicen emocionados.

(En la heladeria...)

Pinkisita:Mmm este helado es tan...

Cony:¿Delicioso?

Pinkisita:Exacto-responde mientras toma todo el helado y se lo coloca en la cara.

Shooting:Ehh...voy a hacer de cuenta que eso no paso...¿y dime quién es ese tal Ochman qué es tan importante?

Paint:Es el tipo al que golpeaste hace rato-contesta mientras se pone helado en la boca.

Shooting:(Intenta contener la risa) ¿Ese es Ochman?-dice casi riendose.

Chica:Disculpen,¿acaso dijieron Ochman?-pregunto una chica de piel blanca,cabello celeste,verde agua y rosa,con camisa violeta y pantalones color negro.

Ángel:Sip,¿por?

Chica:Es el hermano mayor de mi novio,Jairo.

Cony:¿Y tu eres?

Light Colors:Jeje,¿dónde estan mis modales? Soy Light Colors ¿Y ustedes?

Pinkisita:Yo soy pinkisita,el es Paint.

Paint:Un placer.

Pinkisita:Ella es Cony.

Cony:Hola,mucho gusto.

Pinkisita:Esta chica rubia de aquí es Shooting.

Shooting:¿Qué hay?

Pinkisita:Y el es Ángel.

Ángel:Hola ¿cómo estas?

Light Colors:Yo bien-dice con una sonrisa-mucho gusto.

Chica:Light ¿y ellos quiénes son?

Light Colors:Ellos son amigos,por cierto ella es Villete.

Villete:Muchos gusto muchachos.

Paint:El gusto es mio-dice sonriente.(hay amor en el aire okno ewe Tomas me va a matar ewe)

Ángel:Bueno,me siento mejor ¿a dónde quieren ir?

Villete:¿Puedo sugerir que vayamos al centro comercial?

Shooting:Si,y de paso compramos algo de ropa.

Light Colors:Wii ropa.

Pinkisita:Se oye bien.

Cony:Absolutamente

Paint:Jamas entendere a las mujeres.

Ángel:Vamos no puede ser tan malo.

(20 Minutos después...)

Shooting:Ese vestido te sienta bien.

Villete:Gracias.

Ángel y Paint:¡Saquenos de aquí!

Y hasta aquí llega el capitulo de hoy ewe espero que les haya gustaba.

Quiero mandarle saludos a Yesi y Xime,mis hijas,obio no de verdad osea tengo 13 ewe tambien un saldudo a mi novia que cumplio 13 años y el 17 cumplimos 3 meses de noviasgo.

Tambien a Johnny,a Ricardo,a Ingrid,a Andrea,a Maria,a Tomas,a Lucas,a Franco,a Mi hermanito,a Jane y por ultimo pero no menos importante a mi hermanita Fiamita nwn.

Hasta luego y hasta que nos volvamos a ver,te ha hablado Ángel Bunny Mlp y te deseo buenos dias,tardes y noches nwn.


End file.
